Advances in semiconductor IC (integrated circuit) chip fabrication and packaging technologies have enabled development of highly integrated semiconductor IC chips and compact chip package structures as well as electronic modules. Passive components such as capacitors, resistors and inductors are fundamental circuit components that are commonly used in chip fabrication and packaging designs. In particular, inductors are typically used in analog and mixed signal chip designs for constructing various circuits such as voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs), low-noise amplifiers (LNAs), mixers, filters and other integrated circuits. Passive components such as inductors can be fabricated as off-chip or on-chip components.